Southern Equipment
The southern regions including Hul have a unique view of weapons and armour. In Hul, armor is a status symbol, and rarely sees actual combat. While entirely suitable to combat, many of the items unique to the region see generations without being used. The Hulese people never create anything on a whim and every piece is a work of art, with many smiths and craftsmen being trained in arcane or divine magic. Martial Melee Weapons Flyssa The flyssa swords have unusual weight and balance compared to other swords, leading to much debate regarding the martial techniques used. The long, thin blade and tip suggests suitability for thrusting attacks, but the weight of a flyssa is such that they are slow to wield and strong arms are required. Flyssa come in many sizes and decorative details vary. A particular design might be for one individual, or perhaps a group. No two flyssa are alike. Characters proficient with the flyssa may treat it as a longsword or a rapier for the purpose of any feats. Kpinga The kpinga''' '''was a bladed throwing knife created by the people in Southern Hul and Musitu Murefu. It was about 22 inches in length and had three different shaped blades projecting at different angles to maximize damage to the enemy. They vary constantly in form and their use extends across Hull. They can be symmetrical, bulbous, or even multi-pronged. Many are made of rarer materials such as jade or gold. These were harder to forge and were a status symbol to their owners. Soldiers would carry three or four into battle, hidden behind their shields. They were typically thrown 30 feet from the enemy. Naksir A bizare mix of bull whip and flail, the naksir is a traditional weapon used by the Hulese people. The majority of these weapons have a small bundle of stones as the weight and are used in several Hulese games, but occasionally they will be made of steel and used in warfare. Characters proficient with the naksir may treat it as a whip or a flail for the purpose of any feats. Shotel A shotel is a curved sword originating in North Eastern Hull and Olgun Quisir. The swordsmen who were trained in using this weapon were known as shotelai and were generally seen as the most skilled professional soldiers on the continent. The curve on the shotel's blade varies from the scimitar, adopting an almost semicircular shape. The blade is flat and double-edged with a diamond cross-section. The shape is similar to a large sickle and can be effectively used to reach around an opponent's shield and stab them in vital areas, such as the kidneys or lungs. Like the sickle the shotel's outer edge is often unsharpened. Characters proficient with the Shotel may treat it as a sickle or a scimitar for the purpose of any feats. Heavy Armor Dire Scalemail Unlike regular scalemail, dire scalemail is made of overlapping plates of dire animal scale, generally from dire pangolin, native to the Northern regions of Hul. These scales offer increased protection similar to that of half-plate, but at a fraction of the weight. Since it is made using predominantly natural materials, druids can wear dire scalemail without violating their druidic vows. Dire Scalemail shares the properties of Chitin armor. Urus Helm This heavy plate helmet is wearable with any armour, but does not provide any more protection than a standard plate helmet. Urus helms are flanked with broad bull horns ending with hardened steel points. Special: If the player has Martial Weapon Proficiency, they may attempt a melee gore attack with the helmet as a bonus action during a full round attack. This attack deals 1d4 points of piercing damage.